This invention relates to a novel valve and cam-spring arrangement. In particular, it relates to a pressure relief valve and regulator which can be used with extremely high pressures, as for example 10,000 to 70,000 pounds per square inch.
The relief valves which have been previously described typically comprise a spring exerting pushing pressure on a ball against the valve seat. Rapid motion of the spring against the valve causes vibration, thus eventually damaging the ball and the valve seat. A spring of sufficient strength is used to hold the check ball over the escape port. In high pressure, this method dictates extremely strong springs and/or very small ports. The spring pressure alone is often sufficient to damage the seat.
One object of the present invention is to provide a safety relief and regulator valve that will be long-lasting and is suitable for use with high pressure liquids and gases.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.